Spare A Thought For Quatre
by Lozzie
Summary: COMPLETEDuo and Quatre are living together, but Duo isn't happy so he runs away. What ensues is a complicated web of feelings and emotions that entangles all of the Gundam Pilots. 2x4, 1x4 (but will change)
1. Quatre and Duo?

Spare A Thought For Quatre  
  
The early morning sunlight shone through the open window, casting a patch of golden light on the carpet. The white curtains billowed slightly in a summer breeze that rushed in from outside into the large bedroom.  
  
It wasn't the only thing that entered the room either. Quatre Winner stepped lightly from the white balcony and into the cool, darker room. His white blonde hair caught the sunlight and made his mop of hair look like a halo, framing his round, pale face. His bright blue eyes shone out, making him seem even more like an angel.  
  
He wrapped his dressing gown closer around him as he sat on the edge of the double bed. Then he lifted his feet onto the bed and rolled over to face the slumbering person in the bed next to him.  
  
He smiled fondly at the sleeping boy. He always looked so peaceful when he slept. Gently, so as not to wake the boy, Quatre put out his hand and stroked the boy's head lovingly. The boy slept on, but he looked so perfect to Quatre. His long hair cascaded down his back, for once freed from the usual braid that contained it. The hair was so long that it wrapped around the boy's waist and some dangled onto the floor as he lay in the bed.  
  
The boy stirred slightly and for a second his eyes opened. A hint of chocolate brown flashed in his face before he shut his eyes again and rolled over, away from Quatre's light touch.  
  
"Duo." Quatre whispered softly, stroking the boy's strong shoulder lightly. "It's time to get up."  
  
"Leave me alone Mom!" Duo groaned, pulling the sheet around his hunched up body.  
  
Quatre laughed casually but continued trying to wake Duo. "It's breakfast time." He added.  
  
This phrase had a dramatic effect on Duo. He sat up quickly and blinked hard, taking in where he was. "Quatre?" He asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
  
"I'm here." Quatre edged closer to Duo and draped his arms over his shoulders, resting his blonde head on Duo's tanned and strong shoulder. Duo put one arm back and stroked Quatre's head lovingly. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Like a log." Duo said, yawning widely. "I'd better get dressed."  
  
Reluctantly Quatre let go off Duo and watched the boy get up and find some clothes. He moved around the room with such purpose in his step, the sun falling on his soft skin and illuminating every muscle prominent on the boy's chest. Quatre sighed, once again realising how lucky he was to be with Duo.  
  
After a few moments Quatre too began to get ready. He slipped into the en- suite bathroom and jumped into a cold shower. He gasped as the icy water trickled down his spine. Little droplets collected in his hair and dripped onto the end of his nose. Climbing out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and returned to the bedroom.  
  
Duo passed him in the doorway. "You shouldn't walk around like that Quatre." Duo scolded, but a smile lurked on his face. "You might give me the wrong idea!" He winked and then locked himself in the bathroom. Quatre grinned openly as he got dressed and towel dried his hair.  
  
Duo emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, his hair in a huge tangle, with several brushed sticking out of it. "Damn it!" He cursed. "I might just get my hair cut short like yours, it would be so much easier!"  
  
"Don't do that!" Quatre cried, guiding Duo to the chair in front of the dressing table and forcing him to sit down. "I love your hair like this."  
  
Duo moaned and groaned some more, but settled down when Quatre began gently combing his hair and braiding it deftly. Duo stood up when his hair was finally under control and gave Quatre a quick peck on the cheek in way of thanks.  
  
"Breakfast!" Quatre announced. Together the two boys walked down the stairs of the Winner mansion and into the grand dining room. They sat down and were instantly served with piping hot coffee and a platter of delicious food. Quatre laughed as Duo ate shamelessly, without a care for maintaining his lean figure. Quatre nibbled on a slice of toast and flicked through the newspaper beside him.  
  
"Oh no!" Quatre groaned suddenly, causing Duo to stop eating for a moment and look up.  
  
"Whassa matta?" He asked, his mouth full of food. But Quatre was already jumping up and calling on one of his servants.  
  
"I am so sorry Duo, but I have to go!" Quatre said breathlessly, grabbing the blazer jacket that his servant brought him and signalling that he wanted his phone. He put it on quickly as he made for the door. Duo followed him.  
  
"Go?" He asked. "Where? Why? Can't I come?"  
  
"I have to go to London, apparently there is a crisis going on at business headquarters there." Quatre explained. Duo knew that Quatre felt bound to take care of his father's company, especially after his father had died and left Quatre in charge of the family business. "And in answer to your last question, no you can't come!"  
  
Duo looked down, his eyes filled with sorrow. "Again?" He asked. "You spend more time away from here on business than you do with me. Why can't I ever come along too?"  
  
Quatre kissed him on the cheek and said, "Because your presence distracts me too much Duo." He dialled a number on his phone as he rushed down the front steps to where his car was waiting. "I'll see you when I get back!" He called, jumping into the car.  
  
Duo watched as the car sped out of sight. Then he sighed and returned inside. He glanced at the newspaper article on the table that had caused all this. 'Winner Company in state of Disarray!' He read to himself. Angrily he tore up the paper and rushed up the stairs.  
  
He leaned against the door to his bedroom and fought back tears. He hated it when this kind of thing happened. He would never tell Quatre this, but he hated living with him. It wasn't that he didn't like Quatre; he just didn't like the huge house and hundreds of servants who did whatever you wanted. Duo wanted to be independent, and Quatre would never allow this. He had so many servants that he scolded Duo for wanting to do something for him, saying that he paid other people to do their dirty work. It was the only disagreement the two ever had.  
  
Making up his mind suddenly Duo reached under the King sized bed and pulled out a backpack. In a flurry he pulled out some clothes and stuffed them into the bag. Then he walked over to a picture on the wall and swung it back, revealing the door to a safe. He turned the knob on the front a few times and the door clicked open.  
  
Duo reached inside and pulled out a wad of cash, he would pay Quatre back later. Then he found some paper and a pen and scribbled a note to Quatre. He gathered up his things, had one last look around the room where so many things had happened the night before. Then he crossed to the large balcony overlooking the side of the estate.  
  
Duo threw his back down onto the ground several feet below. Then, as nimbly as a deer, he jumped down after it, landing neatly on his feet. Picking up the bag he made his way unspotted to the perimeter of the grounds. He found the hole in the fencing and climbed through it. He was gone before any of the servants could miss him.  
  
He made his way quickly towards the main road, wiping a tear from his eye. He didn't like to think about what he was doing and how Quatre would react when he came back. But he knew in his heart that he couldn't stay at the Winner Mansion a second longer, especially without Quatre there too. 


	2. Trouble In Paradise

Trowa looked at Heero out of one eye. The quiet, normally shy boy was fuming with rage. He and Heero were having yet another arguments. All they seemed to do these days was argue. The only problem was that their arguments were never really conclusive. One a usually reserved, silent boy the other an unemotional and unforthcoming one. Their arguments were usually almost wordless, proving it very hard to decide the outcome of the row.  
  
"So you think." Trowa began.  
  
"Yes." Heero interrupted him.  
  
"I see." Trowa replied, flopping down on the couch next to Heero and looking at the TV.  
  
"Good, that's settled then." Heero turned his attention back to the program. He could sense that Trowa was not done yet.  
  
"But."  
  
"Hn." Heero merely grunted his reply.  
  
"So that's what you think?"  
  
Heero ignored him.  
  
"Then I guess there is only one thing to do." Trowa got up and left the room. Heero sighed inwardly, but remained composed on the outside as usual. A few minutes later Trowa came down the stairs, lugging a small rucksack full of belongings. Neither boy was sure whom or what had started this argument. Deep down they both knew that things just weren't working.  
  
"So this is it." Trowa said, standing by the door. 'it' seemed so final.  
  
"I guess." Heero's voice remained on one level, as always, but inside he was screaming. 'NO! Don't let this be goodbye.' He thought frantically. He got up and walked slowly over to the door of their little apartment, glancing around the home that they had made their own.  
  
"I'll be in touch to sort out the.details." Trowa said, his hand on the doorknob. The details being the shared ownership of the flat, and who would get to keep it. They had shared everything in the year in which they had been an item. Furniture, money, this house.everything. Splitting it up would be very difficult.  
  
"I trust we won't need to involve solicitors or anything." Heero said awkwardly.  
  
"No, I'm sure we can come to some.agreement." Trowa finished. His flexed his hand resting on the doorknob. His knuckles turned white as he clenched the cold metal ball in his hand and began to turn it. The door opened a crack letting a thin beam of sunlight fall on Trowa's face.  
  
"No!" Heero put out his hand and shut the door firmly. The look of relief on Trowa's face was instant. He dropped his bag and flung his arms around Heero's neck. For a second Heero stood there, unmoving. Then he put his arms around the taller boy and held him tightly. "Don't ever leave me!" He whispered.  
  
Trowa just held Heero tighter still. Finally they released their grasp and looked at each other for a moment. Then they turned round and returned to the sofa, watching TV as though nothing had ever happened.  
  
Trowa glanced around the flat that had become his home. Heero had bought it and Trowa had then bought half of it. They moved in together as flat- mates before, one night, they had become so much more. This small apartment in the outskirts of the city held so many memories for them both.  
  
Like the time when they had had that huge surprise birthday party for Wufei here. And that time when the central heating and electricity got cut off and they had had to sleep in the same bed for warmth with only a candle for light. How romantic that had been! Trowa smiled at the memory.  
  
Heero noticed Trowa smiling and smiled himself. He knew that to others their relationship seemed odd, almost impossible. A boy who didn't like to talk about his feelings and another who barely had any capability of emotion in a relationship!? But it had worked, surprisingly well. Apart from the odd argument, but they always overcame that fairly easily.  
  
Eventually Trowa turned off the TV and smiled knowingly at Heero. Heero got up and turned off the lights as he followed Trowa out of the room, wondering what the tall, handsome boy had in store for him tonight. 


	3. Duo Meets Wufei

Duo sat on the bus that was taking him further and further away from the mansion. Away from Quatre. Or rather where Quatre should be, but frequently wasn't. Where Duo always waited miserably for Quatre to return.  
  
Duo bit back tears fiercely. He stared out at the passing scenery. He had left the mansion yesterday morning, and hadn't eaten anything since then. He was starving, but knew that he had to spend the money he borrowed from Quatre wisely. It would have to last him until he found a job.  
  
The bus stopped and the driver looked at Duo expectantly. "End of the line mate." He said.  
  
Duo sighed at climbed off the bus. He looked around blankly. There was a small roadside Café across the road. He would go in there, have breakfast and then wait for another bus to take him some where else, where he did not know.  
  
The sun was already scorching the ground mercilessly as he crossed the road. A little lizard scuttled past his feet. "Lucky you." Duo said to it. "I bet you don't have anything to worry about except where you are going to catch your next fly." He smiled to himself. "Or do lizards have romances, affairs and relationships?"  
  
The lizard just stared back at him unblinkingly. Duo sighed and pushed open the door that led to the café. It was small and quite dark compared to the bright world outside. Only four or five tables stood in the café, with a bar at the end.  
  
He followed the signs to a toilet and cleaned himself up. He brushed his hair, changed into fresh clothes and splashed water over his face. He had grown accustomed to being waited on hand and foot by Quatre's servants; in a way it was nice to have his freedom again. But he definitely missed some of the comfort Quatre had given him, both emotionally and in everyday life.  
  
Duo returned to the bar and found that someone else was sitting there. A boy with black hair tied back sat sipping a cup of coffee thoughtfully. Duo took up the seat next to him and stared at the menu.  
  
"Is the coffee nice?" He asked the boy.  
  
"I wouldn't recommend it." The boy replied, but said no more. Duo sighed and turned back to the menu. "Don't try the hot chocolate either, there was a cockroach in the machine last time."  
  
Duo shuddered but smiled at the boy. "Thanks for the input. My name is Duo."  
  
"I'm Wufei." The boy replied.  
  
An old woman waddled up to the bar and stared menacingly at Duo. "I'll just have sausage and egg please." Duo said unerringly. "With toast and an orange juice." He handed over the money and the woman nodded and waddled back into the depths of the kitchens. A moment later a cat strode out of the kitchen, a dead rat in its mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" Duo said, turning a funny shade of green.  
  
"The food isn't that bad." Wufei said encouragingly. "She's not a bad cook."  
  
"Good." Duo replied. "So, how do you know all about this place? Have you been here before?"  
  
"I've been here for the last three weeks." Wufei replied.  
  
"WHY?" Duo gasped. "This place is a dump. Why on Earth would you wanna stay here?"  
  
"I don't." Wufei said casually. "I'm waiting for my bus to arrive."  
  
"I don't understand." Duo said, scratching his head.  
  
"What bus do you want to catch?" Wufei asked patiently.  
  
"Um." Duo looked at the piece of paper in his pocket showing the bus routes. "Number Seven."  
  
"Oh, same as me." Wufei said. "Then you'll need to book a room here, the next number seven isn't due until Friday."  
  
"Friday?!" Duo exclaimed. "But that's three days away!"  
  
"You're lucky you only got here today." Wufei turned the page of his newspaper calmly. "I've been waiting three weeks."  
  
Duo gaped, but was distracted by the old woman waddling up and putting a plate of food in front of him. At least the food looked and tasted nice. True it wasn't anything compared to the gourmet meals served at Quatre's, but Duo was starving and would have welcomed any type of food.  
  
After he had finished eating Duo booked a small room for three nights, then came back down to the bar. Wufei had disappeared.  
  
Duo stepped out of the café and into the dusty street. He looked around for Wufei, and spotted his sitting under a spiky tree, in the only available shade. Duo went over and sat next to him, trying to strike up a conversation.  
  
"So, where are you from?" He asked.  
  
"Shush, I'm meditating." Was the only reply he got. Sighing Duo picked up Wufei's paper and settled down to read quietly. 


	4. It's Over

Heero sat huddled up on the couch, his knees tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped around himself. He felt numb. Trowa had finally left him.  
  
Deep in his heart Heero had always known that it wasn't meant to be. He had always had doubts that Trowa was as gay as he claimed to be. Heero had seen how the girls all threw themselves at Trowa, and had noticed how Trowa always seemed to welcome their advances. Especially that pretty girl who was his friend from the circus.  
  
Heero also knew that it couldn't have lasted forever. True, they were so happy when they were getting on well, but as soon as an argument flared up Trowa became too defensive causing Heero to lay into him more. And they never seemed to talk these days.  
  
Heero looked around. The apartment seemed so empty. Trowa had taken all of his possessions with him when he left. There were marks on the shelves where he had removed objects that had stood there for so long that dust covered them.  
  
He jumped when the phone rang. He threw himself at it, nearly knocking it off the table. He fumbled with it and put it to his ear.  
  
"Trowa?" He asked.  
  
"Hey Trowa, I need to speak to Heero." Said a strangely familiar voice.  
  
"Huh?" Heero asked. "Why do you think I'm Trowa?"  
  
"Because I know Trowa lives there, and you also said that your name was Trowa when you picked p the phone."  
  
"No." Heero sat back and rubbed his face. "I was asking if you were Trowa. I'm Heero."  
  
"Hey Heero!" The person said warmly. "How are you?"  
  
"Um.not bad." Heero felt very confused. "Who is this?"  
  
"Don't you recognise my voice?" The person laughed. "It's me. Duo!"  
  
Heero could barely manage a smile, even though this was the first time he had spoken to Duo for nearly a year. "Hey Duo."  
  
"Look man, I need to ask you a favour. I'm in town and I need somewhere to crash." Duo said quickly. "I was hoping you could help."  
  
"You know where I live." Heero said simply.  
  
"I sure do!" Duo leaned against the wall in the small entrance to the building. "So open the door already and let me in."  
  
Heero crossed to the door and opened it to see Duo leaning casually against the wall, grinning at him broadly. "Took a chance there didn't you?" Heero asked. "What if I had said no?"  
  
"I knew you wouldn't!" Duo pushed past Heero and into the lounge. "By the way, this is Wufei. He's crashing too. We met on the road!"  
  
Wufei grinned sheepishly from the shadows. Heero sighed but stepped aside to allow Wufei to enter. "Sorry." He said quietly to Heero. "I don't mean to impose."  
  
Heero nodded and shut the door. Duo was already lounging on the couch. Wufei looked around nervously before perching uneasily o the sofa. He didn't know Heero, so felt very embarrassed at suddenly being forced into his house.  
  
"So.lets catch up on the gossip then!" Duo said unashamedly. "Where's Trowa."  
  
"Trowa left." Heero said brusquely, not wishing to discuss his social life with Duo at this point. "I'm tired, so I'm going to bed."  
  
"Aren't you going to show us to our rooms?" Duo asked.  
  
"You know where the floor is." Heero said, climbing the stairs. "You're sleeping on it. I don't have a guest bedroom."  
  
Duo gaped at Heero as he left.  
  
Heero got ready for bed and laid down in the double bed that stood proudly in the centre of the room. He stared at the ceiling, watching a solitary spider scuttle into a corner. Heero shuddered. He hated spiders. He opened his mouth to ask Trowa to get rid of it, like he always did, only to remember that Trowa wasn't there.  
  
He rolled over and looked at the bare expanse of bed to his left. Normally he would look over and see Trowa sleeping form there. Trowa always slept in the same way, with his head resting on one hand; his knees curled up almost to his stomach, with his other hand clutching the duvet over his. All that was left of Trowa now was a slight indent in the mattress that had formed around Trowa.  
  
Heero sighed and reached out one hand to stroke the place where Trowa used to be. A single tear rolled down his face and was absorbed by his pillow. It was followed by countless other tears until his pillow was soaked. But Heero didn't care, he simply lay there, stroking Trowa's side of the bed, until finally, in the early hours of the morning, he fell asleep. 


	5. This Isn't Where I Belong

"Duo?" Quatre called excitedly. His face beaming and his eyes brimming with expectance Quatre raced into his mansion. His business meeting in London over, Quatre had returned as quickly as possible to be with his lover.  
  
"Duo?" He called again. He shrugged off his suit jacket and pulled off the tie, unbuttoning the top buttons on his shirt and un-tucking it so that he felt more relaxed and at home. He kicked off his shoes and put down his briefcase. "Duo, I'm back!" He called.  
  
No one answered. Quatre was not surprised that none of his staff were around. It was midday and the sun was blazing down on the large house. Almost everyone in the area slept at midday when the sun was at its zenith, to avoid the heat and discomfort.  
  
Smiling to himself, Quatre began to climb the velvet-carpeted stairs, an idea forming in his mind. Duo would probably be asleep in their bedroom. What fun it would be to lie down next to him so that when he finally awoke the first thing he would see would be Quatre in the bed next to him!  
  
Quatre hurried down the long corridor, smiling broadly about the idea. He had missed Duo so much over the last few days, and could not wait to see him again. Slowing down as he reached the large gilt doors he pushed them open silently.  
  
He expected the curtains to be drawn and Duo to be spread out of the bed. The room would undoubtedly be in a mess, as Duo was not very good at cleaning up after himself. Quatre was taken aback to find that this was not the case.  
  
The room was bathed in sunlight and was as tidy and spotless as he had left it. The windows were open and the sun threw patterns over the white and gold bedspread on the bed. Quatre saw that no one was in the bed, and it had been made.  
  
"How strange." Quatre muttered to himself. "Duo must be turning over a new leaf." He supposed that Duo must have been sleeping somewhere else in the grounds. But with hundreds of acres of ground belonging to the mansion, Quatre wasn't about to go searching every inch for him. Duo would certainly turn up when it was time for lunch.  
  
Quatre changed into his normal attire and thoughtfully straightened a few things around the room, even though they didn't really need straightening. A few papers lying on the desk caught his attention. He walked over to the desk and shuffled the papers. He was about to put them in the drawer when he saw something that looked like Duo's handwriting.  
  
Quatre would normally not have even looked at the writing; after all it could be Duo's private notes. However he saw his name written at the top of the piece of paper and curiosity got the best of him. As he read the note tears filled his eyes and he had to lean on the desk for support.  
  
'Dear Quatre,  
  
I hope your business in England went well. I'm sure you enjoyed yourself. England sounds wonderful from what you tell me, I've never been myself. You promised you would take me with you next time you go, that was three months ago and you have been back to England seven times since then.  
  
I'm not angry with you for not taking me. I know that this trip was business. But I'm afraid I couldn't take any more of this. I have loved the time that we have spent together, but the time we spend apart is terrible. Every moment that I spend with you is fantastic, but every second I'm here and you are not is hellish. Even when you are here I can't relax, because this isn't where I belong.  
  
I don't think I've ever confessed to you how I really feel about living with you. I love being with you, but not here. This place isn't for me. I'd prefer a little flat in the city, like the one I used to live in. I'm miserable out here. So I've decided to head back to where I belong.  
  
I can't stay with you here. It isn't my world. Similarly I don't expect you to come with me. You are far too good to rough it in the slums and I wouldn't want to see you suffer like that.  
  
Even though I loved you we've grown apart. Maybe I just need some space and time to find out if I still love you. All I know is I was happy being with you, until I moved into your mansion. It's not you, it's me. I can't handle the life that you lead. I need adventure and exciting activities; it's what I thrive on.  
  
I'm sorry if I have hurt you, please believe that I never meant to. You deserve someone better than me. I'll be in touch when I think we are both ready to face up to this. Please don't try to get in touch with me. I don't know where I am going yet. Don't blame yourself or your servants; this is all a problem with me, not you or them.  
  
I would say 'Love From' but I'm not sure I would mean it, so instead I will say 'I wish you well'  
  
Duo'  
  
Quatre put his hand to his mouth in shock. Tears poured down his face. He leaned against the wall and slid down it till he sat in a crumpled heap on the ground, the letter clutched in his fist. There he sat and cried until one of his servants found him more than two hours later.  
  
AN - Aww, poor Quatre. I feel really sorry for him, and I wrote this! Duo doesn't deserve him, but who does? Any ideas would be welcome!!! 


	6. Newspaper News

Wufei sat calmly in the living room whilst Duo and Heero had yet another argument. He seriously doubted Duo's sanity in staying with Heero. Heero did nothing but mope around all day and jump every time the phone or doorbell rang.  
  
Come to think of it, Duo wasn't much better. From what Wufei could gather Duo was missing Quatre, but at the same time glad to be rid of him. Duo had been smothered for far too long and was now exercising his free will by leaving everything in a mess. This was something that Quatre would never allow. It was also something that Heero couldn't stand.  
  
Wufei sighed. He got up and walked over to where the mail had just come through the door. He picked it up and walked over to the two boys, who had finished arguing. They were now in what Wufei termed the final stage of disagreement. Both were ignoring the other as best they could, but occasionally stealing glances at each other to see if the other was about to apologise. Normally this went on for some time. This time they were standing next to each other, but looking at the floor.  
  
"Post." Wufei said simply, sifting through the papers. He handed Heero four envelopes addressed to him and then passed a fifth to Duo. Duo was already receiving mail at Heero's, but Wufei supposed that they had been living with Heero for nearly three weeks, so Duo must have given out his address to someone.  
  
Wufei took the newspaper at sat at the table to read it. Heero sat down next to him and opened the mail slowly, reading each piece thoughtfully. Duo ripped open the letter and threw it away.  
  
"Hilde again." He said, to no one in particular. "She wants me to go and stay with her for a couple of weeks."  
  
"You do need a break." Heero said, their argument forgotten.  
  
"Are you saying I can't cope?" Duo asked hotly, trying to turn the passing comment into a full-blown argument.  
  
"Oh for goodness sake guys, just leave it!" Wufei sighed. He turned the page of the newspaper and stared at the advertisements section. "Hey Duo, Quatre put in another missing person advert about you."  
  
Duo leaned over and looked at the picture of himself, along with the plea from Quatre for someone to tell him where Duo was. "That's a better picture of me." He said finally. "The last one made me look fat."  
  
"That's the third advert this week Duo." Heero said. "Quatre must be worried sick."  
  
"Yeah Duo." Wufei agreed. "He might think that you are hurt or dead. At least give him a call and tell him that you are OK and to stop worrying."  
  
"He'll trace the call, I know he will." Duo said.  
  
"Call from a payphone." Heero suggested. "Take the bus to the next town so if he does trace the call he ends up in the wrong place."  
  
"I suppose." Duo agreed. He reached across Heero for the paper and pulled it towards him. But Heero grabbed his wrist when the newspaper was under his nose. "Hey, I just wanna get the number!" Duo protested.  
  
"No!" Heero gasped. "Trowa."  
  
Duo and Wufei looked at Heero then at the newspaper. They saw the article that had caught Heero's eye. 'Circus Lion Goes Wild.'  
  
Duo quickly read the article. It was about a circus lion that for some unknown reason attacked a clown it was performing with. The clown, it seemed, was in hospital with severe injuries and loss of blood. There were three pictures on the page. One of the lion in question, the other of the circus tent. But the last picture showed the face of a clown, smiling from beneath a mask. Underneath the caption read, 'Trowa Barton is still fighting for his life in hospital.'  
  
"I.I have to go to him!" Heero gasped, leaping to his feet and heading for the door.  
  
"Hold it Heero!" Duo said. "We are all coming with you. Trowa is our friend too."  
  
"But first we have to find out where the hospital is, work out how to get there and pack whatever we need." Wufei stepped forward to offer practical advice.  
  
Heero gave in without a fight. In less than an hour they were packing the boot of their hired car with their suitcases and climbing in. Wufei took the wheel and they drove off, with Duo giving directions and occasionally changing the radio station whenever a news report came on. Heero looked to be shocked enough without hearing more reports about the accident.  
  
After about an hour Duo picked up Heero's mobile phone and dialled a number. Wufei cast a sideways glance at him but said nothing. He heard a voice at the other end of the phone. Duo gulped.  
  
"Quatre, it's me." He said finally.  
  
"Duo?" Quatre asked faintly. "Oh my God, where are you. Are you hurt? I really miss you, please come back!"  
  
"Shut up Quatre." Duo said, a little too sternly. "Sorry. Listen, I don't know if you read the papers but Trowa's hurt. Badly. And listen."  
  
AN - ohh, a sort of cliffhanger. Everyone will meet up at the hospital. Will Duo and Quatre or Trowa and Heero get back together? Will Trowa survive, and what will they all do with the nurses? Find out next chapter! 


	7. We Can't See Trowa?

Wufei pulled up in the hospital car park. The three boys climbed quickly out of the car, barely taking a moment to stretch or yawn, even though their journey had been more than seven hours long due to horrendous traffic jams. Heero immediately headed towards the entrance to the hospital.  
  
Duo hesitated slightly, knowing that he would have to face Quatre soon. He looked at the cars around them, but couldn't see any limousines or suave cars that would indicate that Quatre had already arrived. Mind you, it was a very long journey to the hospital, much further for Quatre than it was for the other boys. Quatre probably wouldn't arrive until late evening.  
  
Duo felt a hand squeeze his and looked around to see Wufei comforting him. Duo smiled happily, Wufei always seemed to be able to sense what he was thinking. They had clicked quite well really in such a short time. Duo wondered if.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as they entered the hospital and caught up with Heero. He stood talking to a short male nurse who looked thoroughly disapproving.  
  
"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Heero asked hotly.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not permitted to tell you where your friend is staying with proof of your identification and relationship to the patient." The man replied.  
  
"Heero, what's going on?" Duo asked, joining him.  
  
"They won't tell me where Trowa is!" Heero growled. Duo turned to look at the male nurse.  
  
"I'm sorry sirs." The man said as calmly as possible. "But you have to understand that it is hospital policy to only admit family and friends permitted by the patient. Mr Barton hasn't approved your name, so I can't tell you where he is."  
  
"You must be able to tell us something about his condition though." Duo said, stepping in front of Heero to stop him flinging himself at the nurse in anger.  
  
"I wish I could help sir. But I have to respect the privacy of my patients. May I also add that visiting hours have finished, and only close family are permitted to visit now." He sighed. "I truly wish I could help you, but I'm not permitted to." With that the man walked away to deal with someone else.  
  
"Damn it!" Heero kicked the wall and slid onto a chair, cursing.  
  
"Don't worry Heero." Duo said kindly. "We'll check into a hotel tonight, and visit first thing in the morning. We'll get someone to go and ask Trowa is he wants to see us."  
  
"What if he is too ill to understand?" Heero said angrily. "I have to see him today."  
  
Duo sighed and looked to Wufei for inspiration. Wufei shrugged his shoulders. He was as stumped as Duo.  
  
"Excuse me?" They looked around to see a girl standing near them. She was fairly pretty, with shoulder length red hair that curled softly around her round face. A spattering of freckles over her nose and cheeks offset her fair complexion and pinkish cheeks. Her deep brown eyes sparkled even though there were dark bags under her eyes and she looked extremely tired.  
  
She was quite short, standing shorted than all of the boys. She was also very slender and willowy. She seemed even more fragile because of her clothing. She wore big black boots that looked several sizes too big, and gold tights on her legs. She also wore a huge brown jacket that swamped her and fell past her hands. This was wrapped around her and a flash of gold was visible under the collar.  
  
"Yes?" Duo asked, quite shocked by her strange appearance.  
  
"I couldn't help overhearing your conversation." She said.  
  
"Bet you could." Heero muttered sourly, still smarting from the revelation that he couldn't see Trowa.  
  
"My name is Rosie, I heard you talking about Trowa Barton. Are you friends of his?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. My name is Duo and this is Wufei. We know Trowa quite well. But this is Heero Yuy, he and Trowa were very close.still are." Duo said.  
  
"Then I think I can help you." Rosie said. "Especially because you are here Heero." Heero looked up at her and surveyed her intently. "Will you come with me?"  
  
"Why?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"I thought you wanted to see Trowa." Rosie said. "I'm a friend of his. I was just about to visit him too."  
  
"You won't be allowed." Heero said hollowly.  
  
"Yes I will." Rosie replied. "Trowa asked for me."  
  
"Why would he ask for you?" Heero asked, but Rosie wasn't listening.  
  
"If you don't want to see him I don't have to help you." She said shakily, and they could all hear a wobble in her voice. Obviously she didn't like standing here talking to them when they were acting so suspiciously.  
  
"Alright, we'll come." Heero grumbled. He thoughts that this girl was playing a cruel joke. How could she be allowed to see Trowa?  
  
"We'd be grateful of your help!" Wufei interjected, hoping that the girl would dismiss Heero's rude behaviour, and luckily she did.  
  
"Follow me." She said. She led them through the labyrinthine passages of the hospital without saying another word. Heero watched her suspiciously, but said nothing. None of them really paid attention to where they were going because they were wondering whom this girl was. Eventually she stopped outside a door.  
  
"This is Trowa's room." She announced. Heero looked through the window on the door door, and sure enough he could make out a Trowa shaped lump on the bed inside.  
  
"Trowa." He said, making for the door, but Rosie blocked his way.  
  
"I have to go and see him first." She said firmly. "He may not want any more visitors." Heero started to protest but Duo placed a warning hand on his shoulder. Heero nodded in understanding. He knew that this girl had gone against normal hospital rules to lead them to Trowa. "There's a window over there." She pointed to a window in the wall. Heero, Duo and Wufei walked over to it and looked in, whilst she entered the dimly lit room.  
  
They looked into the room. As the girl walked over a head appeared from the pillows. It was unmistakably Trowa's, but the usually slick hair was tousled and uncombed. His face was pale and there were bandages on his cheek. A hundred tubes and sensors wound off of his body and fed information into a whirring computer, which occasionally printed out a piece of paper.  
  
Heero's eyes filled with tears to see Trowa like this. All thoughts of who the girl was were pushed out of his mind, until she reached Trowa. Rosie leaned over him and kissed him lightly on the lips. Trowa lifted a hand covered in sensors and tubes slowly pumping medicine into his body and stroked her face tenderly. She smiled and so did Trowa, albeit weakly.  
  
Heero leaned against the window sadly. All hopes of he and Trowa getting back together evaporated in his mind. He could tell from the way that Trowa and Rosie interacted that they were more than friends. He could also tell from the look in Trowa's eyes that he loved her, Trowa had never look at Heero with such love.  
  
They three boys watched as Rosie said something to Trowa. Trowa nodded now and again, glancing towards the window. Rosie stood up and walked over to the door, she opened it and beckoned the three boys in. 


	8. At The Hospital

"Trowa would love to see you." She said sweetly, standing in the doorway and smiling. The three boys walked into the dimly lit hospital room. Duo shuddered, he hated hospitals. He led the others up to Trowa's bed.  
  
"Now what on Earth have you been doing to yourself?" He asked Trowa jokingly. He was rewarded with a smile from the tall boy.  
  
"Same old Duo." Trowa said quietly. He looked past Duo to where Wufei was standing. "I'm sorry, I don't know you." He said.  
  
"My name is Wufei Chang." Wufei walked over to the bed to see Trowa properly. "I'm a friend of Duo and Heero."  
  
"I see." Trowa said. "Please take a seat." He gestured half-heartedly towards a set of chairs next to the bed. Duo and Wufei sat down and Trowa looked at his third and final visitor. "Hello Heero." He said, slightly formally.  
  
"Trowa." Heero nodded. He walked forward and leaned over, forgetting himself for a moment. He meant to kiss Trowa, as he had always done. He caught himself just in time and straightened up, patting Trowa gently on the shoulder. He took a seat next to Duo, never taking his eyes off of Trowa. They were all silent for a moment.  
  
"Well, this must be a cheerful reunion for you!" Rosie said, breaking the silence. Trowa looked back at her and his eyes seemed to light up. He beckoned her over and she went and perched on his bed, putting her small white hand on his. He took her hand and squeezed it, for a moment forgetting that anyone else was in the room.  
  
"So now that we are all here, would you like to tell us what happened?" Duo interjected.  
  
"We aren't all here." Trowa replied. "Quatre isn't here."  
  
"I did call him." Duo said. "I'm surprised he hasn't come to see you. I thought you two used to be very close. I thought he would come even though I would be here."  
  
"You guessed correctly." Came a voice from the doorway. Quatre stood leaning against the doorframe, a bottle of water in his hand. He walked over and sat down opposite Wufei, Duo and Heero, sipping his water casually. "Oh, I arrived hours ago." He explained. "I came by helicopter. I just went to get a drink and something to eat."  
  
"Oh." Duo replied. He should have known that Quatre would use his helicopter to get to Trowa.  
  
"Now I will explain." Trowa said. "And we can all have a chat. I think we have a few things to explain and iron out."  
  
"I should go." Rosie said. "You lot obviously need some time alone."  
  
"Don't go!" Trowa protested.  
  
"I should." Rosie replied. "I promise I'll come back. I have to go home and eat and get changed, I can't go around wearing my Dad's jacket and shoes all the time." She got up and turned to the other boys. "It was nice to meet you all." She said. Then she turned to Trowa. "I'll be back first thing tomorrow, I promise."  
  
"You'd better be!" Trowa said. Rosie leaned over and quickly kissed his cheek. Trowa held onto her hand for a second then let her go. She walked out of the room and none of them spoke until they were sure she was gone.  
  
"So, now we just have to explain why we are all here." Quatre said. "I think it's a long story. I haven't seen Heero in quite a while, or Wufei."  
  
"You two know each other?" Duo put in.  
  
"Yes." Wufei said. "We've met a couple of times at martial arts competitions. I was competing and Quatre's firm normally sponsor these events."  
  
"I see." Duo shook his head. What complicated lives they led!  
  
"I think that I should do some explaining first!" Trowa said. "Quatre and I are old friends, and as you know we used to be lovers. But that is long over now. I went back to the circus and that is where I met Rosie. She is the magician's assistant at our circus, and also the ringmaster's daughter. We became good friends.  
  
Then I met Heero and left the circus to live with him. But I wasn't really happy with you Heero. It wasn't your fault. I missed life at the circus, all the bright lights and roaring crowds. And you know full well that our relationship was on the rocks. Well, when we had that final argument and I left, the circus was the only place I had left.  
  
I went back and Rosie was the one who comforted me. I wasn't quite over you then Heero, and I was hurt by the things we said. I realised that something had always been missing in my relationships. As I spent more and more time with Rosie I realised what it was. I had always thought I was gay, but now I know that I was straight. Well, maybe bisexual at least. I had a great time with you two, but I realise now that it was the wrong thing for me.  
  
Anyway, I carried on performing in the circus, but the other night something went wrong. The lion went mad, no one knows quite why, but it attacked me. I was lucky, some other people managed to distract the lion. I remember Rosie got it to chase her and one of the trapeze artists whisked her into the air before the lion could catch her.  
  
I was brought here with lots of scratches and severe loss of blood. There's one deep gash on my stomach that needed over a hundred stitches, but apparently I'll make a full recovery." Trowa stopped and looked at the others. "Well that's my story, now what about you?"  
  
So Duo told everyone about how he had been unhappy with Quatre, so had run away, found Wufei and stayed with Heero who was so glum because Trowa had left him. Then Quatre explained how he had got home and found that Duo had run away, and so put lots of adverts in papers to try to find him. But he had finally accepted that above all he wanted Duo to be happy, and if Duo was happier without him then that was the way it had to be.  
  
Wufei explained how he had met Duo and they had seen the article in the paper about Trowa, and rushed down to see him. Throughout all of this Heero remained silent.  
  
"So this all worked out?" Trowa said. "I have Rosie, and Duo and Wufei have each other."  
  
"What???" Duo, Wufei and Quatre asked.  
  
"Well it's obvious isn't it?" Trowa asked. "You two are crazy about each other, you just don't want to show it. Have I said something I shouldn't have?"  
  
"No." Wufei replied, stealing a glance at Duo. "But I think we are going to need to have a little chat later."  
  
"What is going on here?" A portly matron bustled into the room. "Visiting hours is over. Mr Barton needs his rest. Out, all of you! Come back tomorrow!"  
  
She ushered them out and closed the door. Duo and Wufei immediately walked off, having the little chat that was so desperately needed. Quatre watched Duo go and sighed openly.  
  
"It's for the best." Heero said comfortingly. "They will be happier together, and it will make you happy to see Duo happy."  
  
"Speaks the voice of experience?" Quatre asked Heero. Heero glanced back at Trowa's room as they walked away.  
  
"I always thought I was so happy with Trowa." Heero admitted. "Looking back though, I see that it wasn't meant to be. We were unhappy, but when we were happy it was wonderful. It hurts too much to be in a relationship where the good times are good and the bad times are terrible."  
  
"Don't I know it." Quatre muttered.  
  
"But when I saw Trowa with Rosie today." Heero continued. "I don't know. They way he looked at her.he never looked at me like that. You can see he is so happy with her. And I love him enough to know that his happiness is more important to me, even if it means he is with someone else, than having him miserable but with me. It isn't fair."  
  
"I think I know what you mean." Quatre sighed. "I just hope I find someone who makes me happy. I thought it was Duo, but obviously I was wrong."  
  
"You'll find someone else." Heero assured him. "It takes time. Eventually you two will look back on your time together and smile. Just like you and Trowa do, I bet you didn't feel a thing for him today, but you used to be really close."  
  
"Yes, I suppose we did." Quatre smiled. "So are you saying that someone I don't feel anything for know could end up being my soul mate?" He asked hopefully, casting a sneaky glance at Heero.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying." Heero said. "Sometimes you never realise how much you value someone until you don't have anyone else to turn to."  
  
"Kind of like me and you!" Quatre joked. Heero and Quatre laughed falsely.  
  
"Yes, just like us!" He joked. "But of course, we don't feel anything for each other."  
  
"Of course not." Quatre agreed quickly. He didn't see the longing look that Heero gave him, but it look exactly the same as the glance he gave Heero when Heero wasn't looking. Both boys sighed inwardly and continued walking, not saying a word to each other, but wanting to say so much more.  
  
THE END  
  
AN - Oohh, it's kinda a cliffie there. I thought it would just leave some hope for everyone to be happy without making this an open and close story. What did you thing guys? Read and review please! 


End file.
